The invention concerns a machine for attaching rivets, snap fasteners or similar, with an upper tool which upon release actuation moves toward the lower tool, and with tongs, for the rivet or similar upper part, coordinated with the upper tool and likewise forming the finger guard, the downward motion toward the lower tool of the tongs being controlled by an operating switch. Such a design is known from the German Patent Disclosure No. 2,341,258, wherein the tongs are attached to a guide rod which, in turn, is coupled via a lever system with a Bowden cable running to a foot switch fashioned as the operating switch. As the foot switch is actuated, the guide rod performs via the lever system a positive downward motion, along with the tongs, toward the lower tool. When stepping hard on the foot switch, the fingers of the operator may be pinched in due to the positive control. Another disadvantage of this design is seen in the fact that the lever system is very expensive and may result in operational malfunctions.